2015.09.06 - Gathering: Failure
Time. Time seldom had a great deal of meaning when you were immortal. Or so it was at least with many. But Jason Christopher Lupus had learned to make the most of his time. If for no other reason than to better exploit his father's inability to do so. It was for that reason that he went out that night, though not as alone as he often did in these pursuits. Jacob was getting antsy about all the time he was spending away. And of course Embry tended to go where Jacob did. It was fine with the werewolf prince. He was going out to pursue a matter, a promise, that he had made to another. One that now took on a new measure of importance with the arrival of Aiden Carver. Jason had promised his twin brother Ethan that he would find some way to heal their fused wolf phase. To that end he had called in an old friend for help. Jason Christopher was many things. But he was not breally an accomplished medical professional. But in his many years alive he had met a few. One of them was Elizabet Angelle. Elizabet was a woman in her late seventies now. But she had known and been doing favors for Jason for nearly fifty of those years. In that time, she had always refused his gift of eternal youth and the power of a wolf. Preferring instead to remain human, and thus one of the few humans he had a measure of respect for. Elizabet had a history of coming when he had a need of her, ever since they had met in France. But especially now with her being retired. He needed her to look at some bloodwork, to run a few tests. In a basemeent labratory of Forks General Hospital, she had done just that. Getting them into a labratory at night had been child's play. The results that came shortly afterward, were in fact encouraging. Leaving the hospital and walking out towards the parking lot Jason looked thougtful. Elizabet at his side. "So you believe that the cells are achieving a noteworhy measure of fusion. Very good." Elizabet shrugged and smiles up at him. "Eet seems so yes. You are on the right track if nothing else." He flashed an affectionate grin at the much older appearing woman, who was of course not even a quarter of his actual age. Speaking quietly as they approach the parkinbg lot where he had left the others some time and quite a few text messages ago. Jacob stands leaning against the side of the truck, arms folded across his chest, and... well, waits. Fortunately, he has Embry with him so this isn't as dull as it could have been. Their conversation has been a bit terse and aimless, but at this point Jacob sees Jason approaching--not quite done, but not likely to be long. He smiles at the impending return, even as he turns to Embry. "Anyway, I'm just saying, I know the Speed Racer guy's supposed to be fast, and maybe it's just the reruns my dad used to watch, but I still think KITT from Knight Rider is probably faster and for sure a cooler ride." Bored teenagers who like cars. What're you gonna do? Embry is standing off to the side of the truck, and not all up in Jacob's personal space (he tends to save that for less public presentations). Lightly scuffing the toe of his sneakers at an errant rock, he kicks it lightly and watches it skip across the asphalt. "You're totally not considering all of the options presented in Transformers, though--" Mercifully, lest that conversation linger for another half-hour, Jason's arrival quiets the teen, who first glances at Jacob before turning his glance to Jason. "Well?" Jason Christopher approaches and catches sight of both the teens standing outside of the truck. Given Aiden was attacked in Forks just the other night by a cold one from, or at least retreating to, Seattle. Jason had not been thrilled they insisted on coming. Of course there was a rather good chance thats why they insisted they were coming. Though he wasn't thrilled about it, there was no mistaking the look of affection on his face as he approached them. "It looks promising. I am certain the twins can return to their previous fused state now. I simply have to perfect the solution." That look on Jason's face. A look that the keen eyed older woman readily caught. She glances back and forth between the three. As if puzzling some matter out. In the interim Jason nods to the other wolves. "Jacob Black, Embry Call. This is an old friend of mine. Elizabet Angelle. She is helping me with some bloodwork and tests." The older woman smiles sincerely and says in a frail, yet sure voice. "Charme' de vous rencontrer. Charmed to meet you." Jake flashes a grin at Embry and says, "Okay, you just opened up a whole new line of options, but--we'll get back to it." He steps away from the truck, unfolding his arms, and politely offers Elizabet his hand. "Ma'am," he says with a warm smile and respectful nod. "It's an honor to meet any of Jason's friends, especially one he respects as much as you." Of course, he doesn't add the bit about knowing that because she's human, but... it doesn't matter. This is someone Jason clearly thinks highly of, so Jacob is going to show her every courtesy. He does spare a fond glance for the older werewolf, along with a knowing smile, but Elizabet has his primary attention for the moment. With a playful 'tch!' because it's clear who's going to win that debate (him), tips his head at the retired doctor, and waits until Jacob's done to give his own greeting. Politely, he shakes the woman's hand, offering her that special warm smile of his, since she's clearly a good friend of Jason's. "Bonsoir, Madame Angelle. Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance." He glances back at Jacob, knowing he's going to recieve a Look for that. "What? I watch TV! It just means we're happy to make her acquaintance, geez." There's a not-serious mutter about being underappreciated as he steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets. The older woman accept Jacob's hand and smiles, her eyes positively sparkling with mirth. She then shakes Embry's hand, and almost squeals in a girlish glee out of place in a woman of her age when he speaks french to her. Kissing him on both cheeks, she is so pleased! "Ahhh to zee a young man here so handsome and so worldly! Eet does this old woman's heart good." The look between Jacob and Jason is measured as she politely giggles in a way that a much younger woman might at the teenager's politeness. Jacob being so respectful to Elizabet causes that shift in the manner Jason looks at him. Something of his true emotions appearing there. No, the shared looks between the two wolfs are not lost on the old woman at all. She presses a hand to her mouth and looks at Jason with exceptional mock suprise. "Ahhh mon cher ami. Je me souviens quand tu me ragardais-" Jason looks at her suddenly, eyes flaring wisde in shock, and her comment slips away under yet more polite giggles of mirth. "Please please forgive an old woman. It ezz rude to not speak the local dialect, no? I was simply telling my handsome prince. I recall well when he once looked at me with such affection in his eyes. When I was his 'Angel.' I believe then he wanted things from me though, like tonight. Eet seems different when he looks at you weeth such eyes, no?" Thats when it happens. Thats when the utterly impossible happens. Jason Christopher of the House of Lupus. Werewolf prince in exile. Blushes like a school boy and looks away, swearing under his breath. Elizabet starts to laugh even harder, swatting him with her sensible and small purse. "Oh vous bete! Speaking such in front of a lady!" But her tone is nothing other than playful mocking. Glancing at Jacob she smiles knowingly. Jake forgets to give Embry the look that he so justly deserves because he's too busy turning red at Elizabet's teasing. It takes a lot to make Jake Black shy, but this seems to be doing some measure of it, because he ducks his head almost sheepishly and says, "I dunno, ma'am. Seems like you still have a pretty big impact on him. Maybe sometime we can meet for coffee and you can give me some trade sects in how to make him do that?" His eyes are shining with amusement and delight, and he's only partially holding back the giant grin that wants go cross his face. When he does finally steal a look at Embry, it's much more of an isn't this great kind of look. And when he glances at Jason, he's just so happy. Jacob has never met any of Jason's people before, and even encountering an old friend like this makes it seem that he's getting to know Jason better. Actually being slightly useful (well more than just another set of ... jaws?) brings Embry out of his shell a little, enough that he's not trying to hide in anyone's shadow. But for the sake of mutual intelligibility, he cuts with the French. "I practice a little when I can," he says to Elizabet, perhaps a bit sheepish. This time, however, it's him giving Jacob the gentle elbow-ribbing. "How cow, man, get to know her a little before you start asking her out on dates, yeah?" Stifling a chuckle, he tries not to make Jason any more embarassed than the situation is probably making him. The old woman claps her hands in delight. "Oui! I should like that very much! Oh ze stories I may tell you of notre beau prince." She favors Embry with a fond gaze. "But we will have to have our Embry along too, no?" She winks at the usually more reserved wolf and smiles so very brightly. This is a woman who has lived, who has seen, and who loved the notion of sharing it all. Jason shakes his head some and groans, looking quite put upon as he glances towards the heavens. Perhaps he is once again thinking of swimming to Europe to escape this moment. "Weren't we discussing medical results?" Desperately trying to steer the conversation back to some measure of control. He glances away though looking across the dark parking lot, eyes narrowing some. Maybe a little suspicious, or agitated. Jacob lightly elbows Embry right back, countering, "Sounds like we'll both be taking this lovely lady out! And probably hearing the best stories ever." His smile is as warm and genuine as it ever gets as he reaches out o clasp Elizabet's hand again, declaring, "I am very much looking forward to it, ma'am." But his expression fades slightly as he picks up on Jason's emotional state, and concern touches his features. "Jase?" he asks quietly. "Everything okay?" Embry grumps at Jacob a little, fake-nursing his side and rejoinds, "Just don't call the crepes lame pancakes again, okay?" Though the idea of such an outing does brighten him some. "It does sound fun," he admits. "And there's a little French cafe in town, too." At that point, however, the Weird Feeling finally makes its way down totem pole to him, and he, too glances at Jacob, then at Jason. "What's up?" Jason Christopher replies quietly, in that voice he uses when things are NOT in fact, okay. "Do you hear that?" Elizabet stiffens as she apparently 'hears' what Jason is as well. She is old, and even when she was young her senses would not have been what the wolves were. But, she has had many more years to know Jason's habits. To know how he thinks, and what he is always looking for even in the most innocent of situations. "We are in ze woods, no?" Jason nods slowly and replies after a moment. "Yes. So why don't we hear any animals." Not a sound from the surrounding area. No birds, nothing scampering through the nearby forests, no animals at all. It seems like not even the breeze wants to make a sound right now. Just the attering of the ever present moisure dropping from trees and leaves. Then, slowly under that sound another.... Heartbeats, and low snarls and growls. There is something out there. Something in the woods. Lots of somethings.... Jacob is moving before he even knows what he's doing, putting himself between Elizabet and Jason and the apparent threat. "Damn it," he growls, deep in his throat. "Even by the time we could get Sam and the others..." It would probably be too late. He flicks a glance to Embry, a silent declaration that he is going to defend them but Embry has to make his own decision. Glancing to Jason, resisting the urge to just phase, right now, Jake asks, "So what do we do? That doesn't look friendly." Like hell Embry would be anywhere but here, by his... well, he's not sure what Jacob and Jason actually are to him yet, outside of friends, but that's some soul-searching for another time. "I'm staying," he says, taking up a position near Jacob's flank to provide support if needed... and listens. His senses may not be as refined as Jason's, but they're far from shabby. "Though, it sounds like we're outnumbered. Should we run?" He glances back at Elizabet, the reason for his comment clearly being for her sake. From all around the area there is a yipping, growling barking. Snarling sounds of savagery. A half dozen creatures lope into view, appearing under the pools of light from the many street lamps. They look like smaller versions of Jason's manwolf form. But loping on all fours, as if more comfortable that way. Thus making it appear as almost an intermediate form between man wolf and dire wolf phase. Behind them. Standing at the far distant woodsline is a large male with blond hair, and an impressive musculature. He is sneering and nods towards Jason. "Iason, greetings from your family!" He has a decidedly russian accent, and as he finishes speaking he laughs. Jason snarls under his breath, a name. "Valeri." Elizabet backs up towards the truck as the creatures appear. "Monstres" she hisses. Jason nods to the others. "They are newly created werewolves, of my kind. Usually they can only change under a full moon. They are mindless. If we run, they'll just kill anything they find." The idea still doesn't seem that bad to Jason, given his desire to protect Elizabet. But the older woman gets a stern look on her face. "NO! You will not let zese monstres rampage so close to zose that cannot even help themselves. Much less anyone else!" Jason grits his teeth. "Get in the truck, stay down...lock the door..." Jason's eyes start to glow as fangs and claws start to grow. Valeri is gone. Inside the hospital a very special doctor makes his rounds. As he passes a window he glances outside and freezes, surveying the situation. Then calmly and with a smiles he looks at his patient. "Don't worry Mrs. Mills, you are going to be fine. The nurse will be in with your medication soon." The doctor makes his way to the nurses station and past it. Moving quickly to a stairwell. Jacob steps back toward the truck and opens the door, reaching for Elizabet's hand and offering her the most reassuring smile he can muster. "You just take cover, ma'am, and we'll take care of this, okay?" It's a confidence he doesn't truly feel, but he hates to see her scared, especially when she so selflessly puts others before herself. "Things are gonna get kinda freaky, but since you know Jason, I'm guessing you probably know all about that." And he'll stand by her, getting her into the truck, before he does anything else. But he's already giving Embry a look that plainly says rear guard even as he's planning to go and fight at Jason's side. There's a rage building inside Jacob when he hears the word Valeri, but he doesn't indulge it right now. First they have to survive this. Then he can confront this newfound hatred, one that he will later reflect with some shock dwarfs the loathing he once felt for Edward Cullen, many times over. Embry would make some noise about being relegated to the rear guard and not being up next to Jacob, but given the circumstances, the tactician in him agrees--the other men are simply better fighters, and this is hardly the time. Jacob is offered a simple nod, and the teen moves some space back, closer to the truck, to keep Elizabet out of trouble. Hmm, he ponders, as he glances at the wheel--how well do fresh wolves recover when front-ended and run over two or eight times? Well. If it comes to that. "Go," he says, gesturing Jacob to the fore. "We'll be fine." Jason Christopher's clothing starts to tear and shred as he grows to his wolf man shape. The tatters of his pants hanging around his lower legs, his shirt utterly ripped to shreds just hanging off of his frame. With a growling huff he rips the remains off of his body and throws them to the ground. Shaking his body he steps forward to meet the other werewolves with a savage roar. He was ANGRY right now. Valeri was hearding these innocent wolves towards them like lambs to a slaughter. The idea of spilling wolf blood made him want to die a little inside. But he had spent many years doing what he had to do. This would be no different. But inside, deep inside, the Beast once again delighted in his pain. The wolves surge forward almost as one, and Jason lopes at them growling inhumanly as he backhands one of them, sending it flailing through the air the length of a school bus. Elizabet takes Jacob's hand and is assisted into the truck. She grabs his hand as Jason steps away and starts to change. Hissing at Jacob and Embry both. "Il est dans la douleur. He is in pain. For all ze years I have known him. Prenez soin de lui!" She squeezes Jacob's hand and then retreats into the truck locking the doors. Nodding to Embry and giving him a fragile smile through the window. She is scared, but determined. Jason Christopher phases to his Wolf-Man form. Jacob gets Elizabet into the truck, shoots Embry a look that equally translates into protect her, take care of yourself, and good luck. And then he sheds his clothes with practiced ease, charging forward to fall in with Jason. He doesn't know exactly what the story is with these wolves, but as much as he hates to fight them--they've threatened the ones he loves. That's the only thing that matters to him right now. So, even as he sheds his clothing he sheds his human shape, looming up into massive wolf phase and landing on all fours. With any luck, nobody was looking, but this was a clear matter of survival. The instant his paws touch the ground, his thoughts echo and surge to all the others in the pack, warning of them of danger and communicating the situation. They're not close enough to help, but at least now they know. Baring his teeth, Jacob dives into the fray and does his best to keep back the incoming tide, to help defend the others. Jacob Black phases to his wolf form. The werewolf that Jason backhands staggers back to it's feet. Shaking it's oversized head it staggers forward again, healing but not nearly so fast as Jason tended to. Could they potentially be overwhelmed and not killed? Two wolves leap at Jason, and he snatches one out of the air by it's throat and throws it. The other one rakes it's claws down his flank and he grunts with the pain. Throwing the first one a sizeable distance he turns his attention to the one that hurt him, even as the claw wounds start healing. The remaining three wolves lope at Jacob Black. Mindless, but still able to use rudimentary pack tactics to try and flank him. As they close in, Embry, and then Jacob and Jason catch a familiar eye watering scent. Cold One. Something blurs past Embry to stand alongside of Jacob Black. Far enough away so as to not appear a threat. Close enough to indicate he means to assist as an ally. Dr. Carlisle Cullen looks at Jacob Black's mighty wolf form right in the eyes. He knows him if only by reputation. "The patients in the hospital. We have to try and end this quickly, and quietly." He nods to him and lunges at a werewolf, shoulder rushing it to the ground. Even as the other two spring at Jacob from different sides! The Look Embry shoots back at Jacob speaks to much the same. Be careful ... Don't suck. With that, he hops onto the hood of the truck, peering out at the violence, but doesn't shift immediately. "Welcome to Quileute Trucking Trafficking," he says, to no one in particular, "...please keep your hands, feet, and shreddables within the truck at all times. This is a no-beverage service trip, so please sit back and stay calm." Then the teen swats himself and adds, "Man, I suck." Peering over his shoulder to Elizabet, he adds. "But no really, stay calm; I'm not going anywhere." Then he jerks his head towards the wheel. "May as well go ahead and start her up, just in case. There a key in there?" Then his eyes are back on the violence, and he watches. There are many times he almost jumps in... but for now, he remains--a final obstacle between the two (oh hey, three) of them, and the hospital. Jacob's wolf-shape glances at Carlisle, and despite the instincts that dislike all Cold Ones, right now he's happy to accept the head of the Cullen coven as an ally. His snort of agreement is the only real answer he can give, but then there are two wolves coming at him from different directions. Jake handles this by spinning toward the one to his left, going into a full charge to try to drive it back and give himself room to move. Knowing well Jason's words about not harming their own kind, he attempts to quickly disable the enemy, not kill them, attacking joints and hoping to deter it with debilitating injuries and pain. With luck, he can even drive the pair of them farther away from the truck... Like a sentinel, Embry remains on the hood of the truck, ready to spring into wolf-shape as soon as it's required (but he doesn't, to give Elizabet a little bit of extra reassurance). Elizabet does find some keys after a brief search, hidden in the sun visor. Fumbling with them, they fall to her feet, and it takes her a few extra moments to gather them once again, find the right key, and insert it into the ignition. "Dieu, merci," she says, as the truck rumbles to life. Inside the truck Elizabet stares in horror at the proceedings. She gasps when Carlisle Cullen appears, covering her mouth. Oh she knew what he was. Nobody was in Jason's confidence for long without knowing what a cold one was. But this one was helping them. Well, now she had seen everything. She nods to Embry and swallows hard, starting the truck after fumbling for the keys and dropping them a few times. Jason Christopher snatches the other werewolf by it's throat and shakes it around bodily before throwing it into the first one still staggering at him. With bone crushing force they fall into a tangled heap of feral looking, elongated limbs. They writhe around, but look like they will need some time to recover and heal. The other thrown wolf starts to lope back towards the fight. Jason has smelled the sickly scent of the venom, and glances over to see that the vampire that addresses Jacob Black has those same golden eyes as the others from the other day. One of the Cullen coven then. Dressed as...a DOCTOR ?!??!!!!???! a VAMPIRE DOCTOR. How...He put it aside for the moment to focus on the last standing opponent of his. Dr. Carlisle Cullen falls back to avoid the monsterous werewolves claws as it staggers to it's feet, shaking off the stunning blow of the rock hard vampire. But then he dashes in to try and land another blow. "Is there anyway to try and appeal to them men and women inside of them?" No, he means it. He is a doctor, and this violence is not something he is especially comfortable with. Just the same he lands a solid body blow and the new born werewolf staggers back again. Jacob's teeth crunch on the werewolf he is facing, on first it's elbow, and then it's right knee. It screams and random slashes with it's one uninjured arm, at Jacob's muzzle and eyes, claws tearing at his ears and neck randomly. It isn't likely getting around well until it can heal. But worse the other lunges to slash and claw at Jacob's back legs, claws tearing at his thighs, and attempting to bite into his back and lower spine. Jacob is forced to take wounds just to turn around and attack the other wolf, leaving him with deep claw marks across his head and a bleeding left hind leg, but he charges with mounting rage at the second wolf, aiming to clamp his massive jaws down on its hip and savage that load-bearing joint, shoving it aside if he can, so that he can try to break free of the immediate battle and make sure that his allies aren't being overwhelmed. Nevermind that so far Jake may be taking the worst of it, his instinct, as always, is to see that the others are all right... Once the truck starts up, Embry slaps his hand on the hood twice, indicating Elizabet is in charge of their movement now. "If you see an opening, madame, feel free to take it. I'll make sure none of them otherwise get near us." He hops over the roof, and then onto the truck's bed, standing just behind the rear window, with his hands still on the hood--ready to jump up and over to bite something if it comes to that. Martiat arts training does not simply cease to exist because he has phased. As the last wolf charges he leaps into the air and spin kicks it in the face. The poor things head snaps around, damn near breaking it's neck. It collapses to the ground in a heap, writhing about like the other two. They would all need time to heal in order to be a threat again. Jason wheeled around as he caught the scent of blood, and saw Jacob had been hurt. With a roar of rage he loped across te field of battle to assist him. Backhanding the wolf Jacob had crippled along the way. Jacob's jaws clamp shut on the werewolf, shattering the hip bone of the creature which screams in pain. Lights are starting to come on in the hospital. It is far enough away still. But the sounds of wild animals fighting are attracting some attention. The wolf slashes at Jacob's underbells as it falls. Unable to support it's own weight now. Inside the cab of the truck Elizabet Angelle nods to Embry Call. She seems determined. She is elderly, but strong and someone she is deeply loyal to and loves very dearly is out there risking his life. With him two children he also clearly cares deeply for. She would do her part as well. Do as she had done for over fifty years now. Since Jason Christopher had rescued her from an automobile accident. She would help him when he needed it, however he needed it. To her last breath. All of Johnathan Gregor Lupus' wolves had a gift. You were little better than cannon fodder to him without one. Explaining how and why he was willing to once sacrafice Roberte. Veleri's gift was an vast leaping ability. It allowed him to jump horizontal distances far greater than others of his kind. As well as vertical... Valeri Lupus crashes into the cab of the truck from above, like a human cannonball, in his manwolf phase. The cab crashes down, and the truck damn near buckles in half where he lands, from the force of it. To say it was totalled would be an understatement. Assuming Embry is still even on his feet, Valeri attampts to kick him square in the jaw then. With a kick like a wrecking ball hitting a wall. Either way, he then leaps away again into the night sky. Of Elizabet, nothing is known... Seeing the truck utterly destroyed Carlisle Cullen reacts as any doctor would. He speeds to the side of the truck and tries to tear it open to get to the woman inside. The door peels away like tinfoil. There is blood....so so much blood... Jacob's eyes widen as he sees Valeri attack Embry, and he lets out a roar as he lopes toward the truck, leaping to defend his packmate, only for Valeri to leap immediately away. And then the truck is crushed, and there's all the blood, and all Jacob can do is pace back and forth, whirling to face any new attack... any continued threat. At this point, what else can he do? They're still horribly outnumbered. Jacob Black lets out a bestial roar! Somehow, despite the truck turning into an inverted croissant, Embry remained on his feet. He was already scrabbling down the cab to try and help Elizabet, but that foot was a mighty one, and leaves the teen soaring through the air, and then quite uncomfortably slamming into a tree some distance away. Either he's dazed or unconcious, but for the moment, he's not moving aside from sliding and slumping at the base of the trunk. Jason Christopher hears the sound of the truck being totalled. He whips around in time to see Valeri leap away. The scent so strong in the night now it virtually drowns out the scent of cold one. Blood. Human blood. Jason's form seems to flicker and warp. Parts of his body shifting at random to his man-wolf phase. But larger in size than they have previously been. The night sky lights up like daylight as it explodes with lightning and thunder. A bolt of lightning smashes into the remaining werewolf Carlisle had been fighting, leaving it twitching in a charred circle on the ground. More rain down, andany werewolf that moves is blasted by a bolt, until none are moving. Jason falls to the ground, to his knees, staring at the truck. Staring at all that blood. He had been alive for so long. Lost so much. Seen so many die, been responsible for so much death. They were such old frenemies, death and him. He knew....he already knew... Dr. Carlisle Cullen carefully takes Elizabet Angelle out of the truck right on the mangled seat. Afraid to move her overly much. He breathing is shallow. But her eyes, those beautiful eyes are still so bright and full of life. If she could only share that with her shattered body. If she could only. Carlisle's hands are a blur, covered in blood inside of seconds as he attempts to use the skills of a doctor that has practiced for hundreds of years to save her. But even a thousand years wouldn't be enough. She is fading. He makes her as comfortable as he can, looking at Jacob and shaking his head sadly. He then races to Embry Call's side, and starts looking after his injuries. They are bad, but not enough to kill one of the Quileutes. The touch of that cold skin on his exceptionally warm body is likely enough to wake him up alone. When Carlisle is forced to abandon the dying woman for the injured Quileute, a part of Jacob is grateful, because he's deeply concerned for Embry, his packmate, brother, and perhaps more--but Jake also trusts that Embry will recover. Embry is strong. But Elizabet... Jacob melts back down to his human shape, kneeling by her side, reaching to support her as best he can. True, he hardly knew her, but she'd instantly won him over, and more than that... she was clearly important to Jason. Seeing her in this state, on the threshold of death, and knowing the pain it causes Jason, with nothing to be done. It cuts deep, leaving him stunned and reeling. What in the world could prepare him for such a moment? For what was a very short encounter, Embry seems rather mangled. It's pretty obvious his arm isn't supposed to bend that way, and it's possible one of his legs may have been knocked out of joint. There's also some blood on the tree from where he slid down, and from where that kick landed against his ribs. It's safe to say the teen's out--until the cold of Carlisle's skin (and probably the pain) wakes him with a half-gasp, half-yell, which slithers uncomfortably into a low groan. He'll survive, though it may feel like he doesn't want to. "Is she..." he croaks, finally seeing the truck. Jason Christopher's breathing is wragged as he crawls, crawls like a whipped dog. His body still randomly phasing. Twisting in torturous ways as he makes his way to Elizabet's side. One arm is still largely intact and she reaches up to stroke his face. His eyes fill with tears, but they dont fall as she strokes his face. Her voice is weak as she speaks. "Il est mon tems ma douce, ne vous blamez." Its my time my sweet, don't blame yourself. The dying woman looks at Jacob, her eyes clear and bright. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it with all the strength she can, and she repeats what she had said to him only minutes before. "Prenez soin de lui...Take care of him...Take care, of each oth-" She smiles at him, and then Elisabet Angelle...is gone. Dr Carlisle Cullen knows the Quileute teen will start healing fast. He sets his arm, saying quietly. "I apologize, this will hurt. But you are beggining to heal already. Unless I set the bone first." He does so, and it hurts. Lots. "It will not heal properly." He moves to address Embry's leg, pausing only to nod a moment to the question. "I am very sorry." Maybe later they would all have the presense of mind to think what utter imacculate willpower a vampire would have to have to be covered in human blood...and untterly unfazed. But right now...Right now wasn't that time... Jacob just holds the body of the woman who was Jason's very old friend. He stares down at her in shock, and then comes that frustrating moment where he finds his vision blurring before he even realizes why. Blinking it clear, he slowly looks to Jason, expression grave and manner stricken. What can be said? He hears Carlisle treating Embry, and his guilt deepens immensely--his friend, who loves him, is suffering and Jacob is here. But Jacob can't be anywhere else right now, despite how pointless it is. And in that moment... everything begins to feel so close to pointless. To futile. Embry seems to gloss over the fact he's being treated by a vampire. Because, ow. "It's ok, doc, I think I'll be--" and then that's a yell, a very loud one at that. It's the kind of pain-induced roar that's very good at knocking people out of mournful reveries. A similar sounds occurs when Carlisle has to shove Embry's leg back into joint, and the teen decides he's just not going to move for a little bit. Yup. Nevermind the blood that's stained his shirt from the head and rib trauma. That'll heal; it just looks impressive. "Okay that sucked a lot." Understatement of the year, but he was talking about the pain. "Thanks," he manages, in an awkward 'I hate you but that was helpful' sort of way, to Carlisle. Then, "Jake..." because he can't ever not be thinking of Jacob, from whom he can feel that anguish. "Jake," his voice reaches out, louder, more sincere. There's really nothing that can be said to stifle the solemnity of the moment, but maybe just hearing his name will be enough. With Embry's injuries largely tended to Carlisle Cullen takes out his cell phone and makes a call. The words come quick, but the vampires are there quicker. The entire Cullen clan arrives, and taking stock of the situation they rapidly start to put things in order. Jason Christopher stares at the body, unblinking. The random phases slowly stopping. Eyes filled with tears, that refuse to quite spill. He just stares at this woman that had been so dear to him. To numb to do anything more. In the distance there were sirens. The police would be coming soon. There were things to clean up, to hide. Rising unsteadily to his feet, Jason set about doing those things, before noticing that the vampires already were. "Get Embry...We need to go..." Pushing the pain and hurt inside as food for the Beast. While within, within the Beast watched the chains that had fallen from it slowly return. Half hearted, weak chains. Tissue paper. Chains that would never, could never hold it. The Beast would be free...It would soon, so very soon...Be free. Jacob slowly lowers Elizabet's body to the ground, biting back the grief that threatens to spill over. He lays her down, and on sudden impulse reaches to ensure her eyes are closed. Then he gets to his feet, finds his clothing, and hastily re-dresses as he crosses over to help Embry up, to lead him away after the direction Jason went. He does pause to give Carlisle a grateful look, saying quietly, "Thanks." And then he just gives himself over to helping Embry. It's the only constructive thing he can do right now, so... it's what he does. It's not that Embry is unaffected by Elizabet's death. On the contrary, he feels it with a powerful depth. Like he's felt many things in the past. Perhaps it's that familiarity which gives him perspective--the ability to push the grief away for the moment, and be Jacob's emotional crutch in the way Jacob is being his physical one. With an arm wrapped around the other Quileute as he's helped to standing, Embry gives him a gentle hug-squeeze. "We can't make this right," he says, glancing at the truck. "But we can make things better. Don't forget that." And then, they're walking, and that still hurts a lot, so Embry quiets to not sound like a wuss. The Cullens keep their distance from the wolves and the body of Elizabet. Jason looks at Jacob, and so badly wants to hold him, to simply weep. But the tears, the tears just won't come. He gathers her up, and slowly walks for the woods with the body in his arms. Later, he would thank them. The vampires. They were different. This much he knew, more than that he could not process right now. He had called her here. She knew, of course she knew, that he would blame himself. That he would see tonight, and her death, as one more. Just one more... "Failure" Life will come our way, It has only just begun. The world will die alone The frail will fall below. Time will take our place. We return it back to one The calm before the cold, The long and lonely road. Look for the light that leads me home. Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Failure. Drive the cloud away, We will fall from last to none. The dark before the dawn, The world will carry on. Look for the light that leads me home. Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Tired of wasted breath, tired of nothing left. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Failure. Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Tired of wasted breath, tired of nothing left. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. We bury the sunlight (Failure), we bury the sunlight (Failure). Failure! Failure. We bury the sunlight (Failure), we bury the sunlight (Failure). Failure! Failure. Failure........